


The Point of No Return

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [33]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Coping, Despair, Drawing, Drinking & Talking, Drug Use, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fights, Long Shot, Love Confessions, Missing Persons, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree finds out that her time is up - she has to escape. Anything is better than the alternative. We also get a glimpse of Valentine & Hancock. As it has been a while since the last update I also included a new fanart, so enjoy! 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock (And Valentine).





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> If you're only interested in the fanart piece, keep scrolling down.

I sat on top of the bed, legs crossed and just stared at the wall. It was white. The surface was so clean that it had to be fairly fresh paint. Then again, the outside dirt never got even close to it.

I had stared at the wall for a good while now, trying to breathe in and out, relax my mind and _just fuckin' get a grip_!

Frustrated and angry I started beating down the only pillow I had. I kept punching it and even after it tore open and some soft, white insides burst out, my fists didn't stop. Only, when I had broke down a good sweat and was all out of breath, I threw the nearly empty sack on the floor. White, fluffy pieces of foam covered the bed.

”Two weeks”, I said to myself and listened for the heavy feeling the words caused. ”Two fucking weeks and nothing's changed.”

Except that wasn't entirely true. After our conversation with Dr. Branson she actually had kept her word. I didn't have to get back to that small cell, and I could move around in the vault (always accompanied with the synth I had named Vince).

She had also explained to me the method they were going to use in order to impregnate me. They still had frozen samples from pre-war males, of which I should begin producing their future projects. I still felt sick thinking back on that subject. How could she present the idea to me in such calm and matter-of-factly? And how could any sane person to agree on it with the enthusiasm she clearly was expecting from me?

My acting was apparently spot on. Not too eager, not too obvious, not too agreeable. Just the right amount of hesitation, short pauses before answers. It hadn't been too difficult; I just had to give her the impression that I was slowly turning my head around. Still worried, still uncertain, only beginning to understand how much safer my life would be with the Institute.

But it has still been two weeks and I haven't been able to get anywhere with my flimsy plan. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how to begin to follow it through. I'd have to a: obtain the right key card which would open the door to main hall, b: do it so that I wouldn't immediately get caught, and c: get the vault door open. And me walking around alone in here? That wouldn't fly. The always watchful eye of Vince was always on my back.

And if I'd ever see the sunlight again – which had started to feel like a faraway dream by now – there's no way telling where I'd find myself. Nobody in here would tell me our exact location, but I think it's safe to say we couldn't be that far off from the old Institute ruins. How else could they have gotten here as fast and their operations up and running?

I already knew I should try to get the key card from Dr. Parker, the man who ran the robotics. He seemed far more trusting than the other administrative staff members, and I got the feeling he didn't have much fighting experience.

I bit my lip, got up and walked to the bathroom leaving the mess for the synths who did the cleaning. I felt way too irritated to be considerate for them right now. At least in here I was able to enjoy a proper shower, which had been a rare occasion on the surface.

An idea popped in my head as the water fell on my hair and my face.

”That would never work”, I whispered and frowned, keeping my eyes closed.

Despite saying it out loud, the idea kept poking itself to me.

”The cells were sound-proofed”, I noted to the shower wall. ”I didn't hear much anything, not even a peep from the super mutant just one cell away from me.”

The wall stayed silent and the water just splashed around me.

That stupid cell, where I first woke up in, just might be my best way out.

  
…

  
”You wanted to see me, Dr. Branson?” I asked politely as I walked into her office.

She turned around from a table full of papers to face me and took off her glasses, smiling.

”There you are. How are you feeling? Have you adjusted well?”

”Can't complain”, I shrugged and heard the door closing when Vince went back to wait me outside.

”I have some excellent news”, Dr. Branson walked to her desk and sat before a turned on terminal. ”Your latest blood results came in and I'm happy to announce that the medication has worked. Just few more days and your body should be free from the toxins caused by the drugs, and we'll be ready to start the first experiments.”

”Oh”, I was taken aback. ”That's... Great.”

”Now, don't you worry about a thing. I know it can feel scary, but I assure you we'll keep you in perfect health and you'll be completely safe”, she scrolled down the green text on the screen, clicked something and then turned back to look at me.

”In fact I think we should increase your nutrient intake. I'll make a note of that.”

I hoped from the bottom of my heart that she wouldn't notice the cold sweat that had broken out because of the news. My time was running out fast.

”Ree? Is something wrong?”

”Ah”, I snapped back to the present. ”No, sorry. I guess I just didn't sleep very well.”

”It's your body adjusting”, she nodded. ”It's common not to feel your best when getting used to living underground. Another month or so, and you shall get better.”

”Hope so”, I agreed and desperately wanted to leave. ”Was that all?”

”For now, yes. But I'll need you to report at the laboratory downstairs tomorrow for a check-up.”

”Sure thing”, I forced a smile on my face before leaving the room.

My heart made my ears drum and the blood flowing in my veins sounded like a raging ocean. I thought I still had a week or two left, but now it was all gone. I'd have to act, now.

”I think I'll go back to my quarters to rest a bit”, I said to Vince, who didn't respond but nodded and started following me back.

When I got to my room and the door closed between me and my guard, I hastily made my way into the bathroom. The cleaners had been here already; the mess I had made this morning was gone and a new pillow was neatly laid on the bed. But I only partially registered all that.

I pulled the small counter away from the wall and carefully took down a piece of tile the whole bathroom was covered with. Behind it was a small space where I had hidden as much of the Institute food packets as I could. I took it all out and stared at the bags of crackers and protein bars. It would be enough for the first couple of days when I'd get out. After that I'd have to try to search for houses or hunt, depending on where I'd be by then.

Taking one of the bars in my hand I examined it and thought about John and Nick. It was a mistake – instantly the crushing feeling took me over and squeezed my chest. John.

”I'm so sorry”, I whispered. ”John, I have to try. I'll probably die, but at least I will not become one of them. I'd imagine you would agree with me on that. Nick would try to look for yet another way. But I don't have any more time.”

I fashioned a small waist bag out of a shirt and packed the food supplies into that. If I'd use a long coat over my shirt it wouldn't be too noticeable under the clothes. The bag I hid inside a closet just next to the exit, between stacks of clean sheets for now.

It would have to be tonight. No point waiting for tomorrow.

  
…

  
”I think you've had enough, John.”

”Yeah? Well, everyone's entitled to their opinions”, Hancock grunted and poured himself another glass.

The synth detective watched as the mayor of Goodneighbor gulped down his umpteenth whiskey, and almost immediately filled the glass again. They were sitting in the living room of an old house which was used to accommodate passing by travelers and merchants.

The people of the Sanctuary Hills were indeed a group of hard workers, but that wasn't all – Nick knew very well of the vault dweller who had helped out setting the place up. Now, there was someone Valentine hoped would've been here right now, but even the people of Sanctuary Hills didn't know what to tell Nick when he had asked for their leader. At the moment a man called Preston Garvey, also a good friend of Nick's, was in charge of the settlement.

For the past two weeks Nick and Hancock had left no stone unturned when they were trying to trace the synth called Thomas. Or any signs of Ree or Paul. They had scouted the woods and rural houses, fought raiders and explored their hideouts. During those missions Nick kept a close eye on Hancock, who seemed to lose a piece of himself every time they came back empty handed.

Hancock was on the edge. That much was clear. Last time they had encountered a small group of raiders, he had gone berserk. Nick didn't really even need to grab his pistol – the mayor practically slaughtered them all. Afterwards, when Hancock would raise his black gaze to meet Nick's... For the first time Nick couldn't be hundred percent sure that the ghoul with bloody hands wasn't feral.

”Shit. We're all out”, Nick heard Hancock muttering. When the ghoul turned around Nick saw him flailing an empty bottle. ”Did I have another Jet somewhere?”

Nick just lit a cigarette and didn't say anything. It wouldn't matter. When Hancock was like this, there was no way Nick could talk any sense in him.

For a while Hancock rummaged about in the house, until victoriously raising his hand and a canister of Jet.

”Bingo! Hey, make some room for me.”

Nick scooted further on the sofa and Hancock slumped next to him, taking a long inhale from the small, red object. With a satisfied breath John tilted his head back and threw his arms over the back rest. After a few minutes of silence, during which Nick thought Hancock had passed out, the ghoul sighed.

”What should I do?”

Nick took the cigarette between his fingers and blew out the thick smoke.

”For starters, maybe ease off the Jet. And maybe it would be a good time to get some addictol, too.”

”Shit. Don't screw around.”

”I'm not. You being high every now and then is fine by me, but you're far from immortal. And when you're high, you're being careless. If you keep at it, soon Ree doesn't have anyone to come home to.”

Hancock snorted. He was irritated, but the mellowing effect of Jet smoothed it out as it always did.

”She'd have you.”

”John-”

”Don't ”John” me. How long have we been friends? Of course I fuckin' know.”

Nick flicked the cigarette and watched the ashes fall on the dirty tray.

”I think I'll have a look around and see if Preston needs any help”, the synth stood up, returned the smoke in his mouth and shook his trench coat.

”Valentine”, Hancock prompted behind him and after a quick hesitation Nick turned around, but only half-way. He didn't want to continue this conversation.

”You love her, don't you?”

Hancock was still slumped on the couch, but despite him having just emptied a bottle of whiskey and a fresh hit of Jet still lingering around him, his eyes were looking at the detective with staggering sharpness.

Nick's glowing, yellow eyes met almost completely black gaze steadily.

”Yes.”

They both looked at each other in silence. Nick's face remained stoic, but inside his mind was a storm. He had admitted it. For the first time, both to himself and out loud.

Finally a corner of Hancock's mouth rose, and he gave a small grin. It was decorated with weary sadness.

”You better tell that to her when we get her back, tin man.”

 

  
…

  
Even behind closed lids I could detect that the light panels in the room switched into night mode. Now the room was bathing in a dim, soft light, which indicated that the staff would soon finish their daily work.

It was time.

I got up and stretched my muscles. I had tried to get some sleep, but of course that was out of the question. I was way too tense for relaxing. After all, before the day would end, I'd be either out of here or dead. Both of the options of course beat the alternative, but the latter one meant that I would never see Hancock or Valentine again. Not that seeing them was certain if I'd manage to break out, but then I'd at least have a chance.

I dug out the shirt full of supplies and tied it around my waist. Then I grabbed a long, white coat and put it on. My stomach looked deformed, but it couldn't be helped.

Before opening the door I tried to calm my heart, which was beating like crazy. For a short moment I wanted to forget the whole thing. I wanted to keep on living. For the sake of Hancock and Nick, for the possibility of them ever finding me here.

No. For the sake of myself, I had to get out. And for the sake of the unborn children the Institute wanted to produce with my help.

I saw my hand reaching the touch panel. It was like someone else was moving it and I was just a passenger in my own body. It felt bizarre.

”Ma'am?” Vince turned to look at me as I stepped out.

”I just remembered. I think I left something in the cell room I was in. I'd like to retrieve it”, I tried to sound normal and smiled to the expressionless synth guard. I knew I sounded stupid and my excuse was as thin as a spider web.

”That's incorrect”, Vince replied and my mouth dried a bit. ”All of your personal belongings were contaminated and therefore destroyed.”

”But I'm sure I had it on me when I was there. A ring. I took it off one day and when I was transferred here I forgot all about it. Please?”

The synth processed my request for a while and I grew impatient. I had to get us there, with any excuse.

”Your curfew is in thirty minutes”, Vince announced. ”We shall be back by then.”

”Of course”, I nodded modestly and hid my excitement. ”It doesn't take long, I promise.”

We walked through the facility and saw several staff members returning to their quarters. Nobody paid much attention to us, which suited me well. When we reached the empty hallway with the cells, I headed straight to the right door. Vince opened it with a subtle wave of his right hand and the door slid open.

”Thank you! Could you help me look for it, too? It could've dropped behind something or between the sheets.”

For a moment I feared that the synth would decline and stay outside the room, but maybe he decided that quicker we found the object, the sooner we'd get back. Vince stepped in too, and the door automatically closed.

”I'll look here, so you can check the bed, okay?” My hands were already slippery from sweat and I tried to wipe them on my coat without being too obvious.

”Certainly”, Vince replied and turned his back on me. He didn't put the laser gun down, but I didn't expect him to do it, anyway.

After making sure the blinds were indeed shut, I carefully grabbed one of the chairs, lifting it up so that the metal legs wouldn't make noise. The synth was lifting up the sheets, spreading them here and there. He didn't hear me softly moving closer.

I swung the chair as hard as I could, and aimed his head. I didn't know how well armored their bare heads were, so I didn't really know what to expect. He fell forward and I instantly saw a huge dent on his skull. Some fragments fell off and revealed the bare, electric machinery.

But the blow wasn't enough to bring him down. He staggered to get up from the bed, but before he succeeded I threw the chair away and jumped on him. Pinning him between me and the mattress I started reaching under him for the gun, which was easier said than done. He was strong and after few seconds he managed to throw me off.

I dropped on the floor and the corner of the table missed my head just by an inch. Vince got on his feet, but the hit had clearly caused something to malfunction. The left side of his body jerked around and made him look like a broken marionette.

A kick at his feet made him lose his balance and as soon as he was on the ground I dragged myself on top of him and tried to grab the laser gun. His grip of the gun was tight and I was almost at the end of my physical capabilities, when at last I got it twisted around and pointed at him.

I pressed the gun down against his forehead and pulled the trigger. A blue flash lit the room for a nanosecond, and the whole body of the synth twitched and slumped. All that was left of his head was just some metal scrap and the synthetic skin had turned into powder.

For a moment I couldn't move a muscle. I drew deep breaths and my hands were shaking as I was still pointing the laser gun down where the synth's head had been. The gun was lighter than I had expected for the size of it, but I still had to squeeze it in my hands with everything I had. This was the point of no return.

_I don't have time for this. Keep going._

The right hand of the synth didn't show any damage on it. I grabbed it and tried to figure out if I could just rip the integrated key card out. In the end I had to hit the arm several times against the edge of the table in order to break it from the elbow joint.

I stood up, grabbing the gun and the severed synth arm. Looking down at the badly mangled body I clenched my jaw.

”I'm sorry”, I said to the corpse and moved by the door.

Using the synth arm opened the door and I cautiously peeked outside, seeing nothing out of ordinary. No alarms. Nobody came running.

I stepped out and the cell door closed with a low swoosh. Walking down the hallway I tried to brace myself; the next steps would be much more difficult and dangerous. Stopping by a certain door I carefully opened the blinds to see the creature inside.

The super mutant stared right back at me, like it had over two weeks ago. This time I didn't jump, but the angry stare didn't really calm my nerves, either. Indeed its eyes looked much more attentive than your run off the mill mutants, and that was everything I was building my plan on.

”I really, really hope you're not going to kill me as soon as I open that door”, I gritted my teeth and moved the synth arm across the key card panel.

The door slid open and I was facing the mutant alone.

 


End file.
